fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Allastr Grimmgold
Allastr Grimmgold (アラストル グリムゴルド, Arasutoru Gurimugorudo) is a mage specializing in transformation magic, as well as the drummer for Wings of Archadia. Due to the huge stature of his transformation and his reserved personality, he's known as The Quiet Mountain. Appearance Allastr is a man of average height, pale skin and a lean build. He has a somewhat brooding expression when he walks around and is noted as never smiling. He has long turquoise hair that hangs over his face, parted just enough to show off his similarly colored eyes. His attire consists of a black and purple hued leather jacket that zips up near the wrists and up the middle. The jacket has a large "Omega" symbol across the chest. He wears turquoise colored leather pants held up by a red belt and black boots. He also sports several silver rings on each hand. Due to an altercation with fellow band member, Zander Isdal, he has two very large scars that run across his shoulders near the neck, and span from his back to his chest. Allastr always keep these deep scars covered and only become visible when using his transformation magic. Personality As stated before, Allastr is quite brooding and has never been seen smiling. While the more social band members try to have a conversation with him, he typically keeps to himself and remains silent. The few words he does say are usually at a whisper. He's often seen sitting alone at a table or at the bar, staring down blankly as if deep in thought. He never speaks about what he's thinking and the rest of the band seem to respect his privacy. Though this doesn't stop them from still inviting Allastr to social gatherings. While still appearing distant, Allastr does accept invitations and remains present with the band. Even when performing on stage, Allastr remains expressionless while beating down on his drums. During situations where he's forced to fight, Allastr remains calm and cool. He has never once shown signs of pain, even when he received his two massive scars. He's been described as nearly impervious to pain, hardly reacting to the injuries he sustains. History Similar to Zander Isdal, Allastr's history is mainly a mystery to the other members of Wings of Archadia. Though what is known is that the two had an altercation that resulted in two large scars running parallel to one another on each side of his neck. Plot *001. From The Top Of The World *002. Journey to Magnolia *004. Breaking up the Band *005. Follow the Leader *006. Dark Days Coming Magic & Abilities While appearing weak and timid, Allastr has deep levels of physical and magical power hidden within his skinny form. When in his normal form, Allastr is not confrontational and instead remains quiet and reserved so it is unknown what type of skills his possesses. He appears to be a man of average abilities. When in his Breker form, Allastr switches from passive to aggressive, focusing on massive boosts to his strength and durability. His style of fighting appears that of a mixed martial artist that centralizes on offensive power, while his defense is based entirely on his physical body being able to absorb tremendous amount of punishment. Physical Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'While never seen engaging in close combat in his regular form, once Allastr transforms into Breker he's shown to be a dangerous combatant who utilizes his massive frame and strength to crush his opponents with his bare hands. His preferred style of fighting combines power attacks, such as heavy punches or kicks, with grappling techniques. Its reminiscent of a professional wrestler who favors high impact slams and drops to break his opponents. When engaging in combat, he's much more aggressive, sometimes throwing elbows and knees in a seemingly never ending assault. He's also shown to grasp his opponents by the arms or legs, and even head, and swing them around like rag dolls and slam repeatedly on the ground. Because of his increased durability, he often allows an opponent to get close enough to attack, absorbing the force of the blow, and then trapping them in some techique to deliver a devastating throw. When in his fighting stance, he typically keeps his hands up with palms open, ready to grab an opponent the second they are within range. Even if a person were to remain at a distance, his long arms allow him to quickly come in and scoop them up. *'Power Bomb (パワーボム, Pawā Bomu) There is very little that Allastr isn't able to lift while in his Breker form, and he capitalizes on that fact with a series of high impact wrestling techniques. One of his favorite moves is the Power Bomb. First, Allastr takes his arms and wraps them around an opponent's waist. Then, he lifts them up by spinning them until they sit on his shoulders. He will then drive the opponent down towards the ground back first to deal heavy damage. Allastr will sometimes jump into the air to increase the damage and plant the opponent into the ground, leaving a crater in its wake. The force of the drop is enough to cause the ground to implode, cracking stone and sending a resounding shockwave, leaving his opponents implanted. *'Choke Bomb '(ちょけるボム, Chokeru Bomu) Another high impact move where Allastr clamps his large hands around an opponent's neck and lifts them off the ground, dangling them for a few seconds before slamming them down to the ground on their back once again. The force of the impact is able to smash through solid earth, similar to his Power Bomb move, and leave his opponent imprinted into the ground. Allastr is able to perform this grappling technique with either both hands or one, and has often plucked opponents leaping towards him. Magical Abilites Great Magical Power: '''Even though not appearing so, Allastr possesses great levels of magical power hidden inside his thin frame. The fact that he can summon such a powerful transformation is a testament to that fact. This is because a large portion of his power is designated solely to his transformation, which requires a great deal to initiate. Once transformed, Allastr has access to powerful Earth Magic that is further enhanced by the level of power he wields. Because of this limitation, Allastr's true power level cannot be accurately gauged as it is relatively low in his normal form and drastically increases once in Breker. Take Over: Breker '''Breker (ブリーカー,'' Buriikaa'', Dutch for Breaker) A form of Caster, Transformation Magic and Allastr's signature magic. When activated, Allastr completely transforms into a massive blonde haired brute. First, Allastr strikes his fists together directly in front of his chest, casting a large sigil. His eyes will glow pure white while his hair stands up and changes to blonde. Second, his body will begin to swell and grow to gigantic proportions, completely destroying his jacket. This reveals the two large scars that run over his collarbones. His clothes change to something resembling a commando of sorts: red bandana with his blonde hair tied back, green fingerless gloves, green cargo pants that are tucked into similarly colored military boots. He also gains red markings under his eyes that run down his cheeks. In this form, Allastr is quite cold and intimidating, standing at over 8 feet tall and weighing over 400 lbs of solid muscle. He leaves any standing near him covered by his shadow, which in turn earned him the name: The Quiet Mountain. While appearing weak in his original form, once Allastr activates Breker, his strength and durability skyrocket, bringing his physical abilities above that of anyone else withing Wings of Archadia and he becomes one the most physically imposing mages within Fiore. Also, when in his Breker form, Allastr shows off a rather aggressive fighting that consists of brutal punches and kicks, resemling a mixed martial arts fighters and uses every bit of his strength to destroy his opponents. *'Immense Strength: '''While in his normal form Allastr appears rather lean and weak, but when transformed there are few that could rival his sheer brute strength. In his Breker form, Allastr's strength has exploded to levels far beyond that of normal humans, raising him to be the strongest member within the guild. He's easily capable of lifting weights in the several ton range, smash through walls of solid concrete and snap metal chains as if they were wet tissue paper. His strength is so great that the force of his blows are capable of generating powerful shockwaves, causing the very earth around him to tremble and break apart in its wake. If he were ever to be engaged in close combat, few would be able to survive a direct assault from him. A simple punch is capable of sending his opponents flying into the air or through solid structures, and likes to capatilize on his strength by incorporating a grappling fighting style. His strength also allows him to flip opponents, even ones twice his size and weight with no apparent effort. His strength isn't only limited to his arms, he's also able to leap over great distances with his enhanced leg muscles. Allastr can easily leap over homes, and even on some occassions, multi-story buildings. This makes him able to catch opponents who use magic to levitate or float out of his grasp. He also uses his leaping ability to take advantage of size and weight by slamming down on his opponents or to cause massive damage to area around him by releasing a wave of force. When he strikes the ground, others who witness this say it sounds like thunder and the shockwaves he releases have enough force that feels like a brick wall hit them. *'Immense Durability: Allastr's skin, muscle and bones have become considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury where it borders on near invulnerability. He's capable of withstanding strong spells and shrug them off without injury, with even damage from powerful spells being lessened. This transformation is perfect against close range melee type mages who specialize in physical damaging spells and attacks. The level of damage that he's able to endure without injury is truly an astonishing feat, making him a monster on the battle field and often forcing his opponents to flea at his presence. In an effort to intimidate his opponents, he often allows spells to hit him directly to show off his vast levels of durability, and remain completely unscathed once the smoke clears. While extremely tough, he is not entirely invulnerable, with more powerful mages able to inflict damage against him, though it still requires a great deal to cause this mountain to stagger. Also, he's just as susceptible to magics that target his mind or senses as any other person. Earth Magic '''Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) While not casting any magic during his regular form, Allastr can now access the powerful Earth Magic when he's in his Breker form. Usually, casting this spell involves some sort of physical interaction, such as striking the ground to initiate it. When wielding this magic, Allastr can manipulate earth and rock for a variety of offensive attacks, such as causing the ground to erupt and strike targets with the debris, open the floor to swallow his targets or create massive weapons to crush his opponents. Obviously, this means that Allastr must have constant contact with earth and rock for his spells to work, but he can seemingly replenish the effect of his spells by pulling in the nearby surroundings. *'Earth Rejection' (土排除, Tsuchi Haijo) Allastr brings both fists above his head and them slams them down on the ground with such violent force that it shatters the earth, causing the large slabs of stone to shoot upwards and slam against any targets standing within its path. Even if the targets were to survive the barrage, they would be buried under the rubble as it came back down on top of them. As with most of Allastr's spells, Earth Rejection has a wide range of attack which makes him effective against a single target or a group, as well as do tremendous damage against structures and the environment. If he were standing atop of a building or similarly sized structure, Allastr can use this spell to cause the whole thing to implode and come down on his targets below. *'Rolling Breaker' (動揺波, Dōyōha) By stomping his foot against a surface, the force Allastr sends through the earth causes it to swell and break, creating a wave of giant slabs of rock that wash over an enemy and deal great damage while burying them under the debris at the same time. This is, by far, the fastest spell to cast within Allastr's arsenal as all it takes is the simple gesture of striking the ground with his foot. Rolling Breaker only travels in a single direct line, meaning its only effective against targets directly in its path as it'll surge pass them if it misses. *'Mountain Raising' (山調達, Yama Chōtatsu) Allastr punches the ground with enough force that he firmly plants his arm deep within the ground. From any area near him, Allastr summons a large white magical seal and from there a massive rock pillar will shoot upward to strike airborne targets. The pillar has a large stone fist carved from the top that is the primary part that hits his target, dealing tremendous blunt damage and sending them rocketing into the air. By alternating his arms, Allastr can create multiple pillars to punch his enemies and does it so quickly that he can send a barrage of deadly stone constructs to overwhelm them. *'Canyon Burial' (峡谷埋葬, Kyōkoku Maisō) Showing off his tremendous level of physical might, Allastr stabs his fingers into the ground and literally tears the earth in two, creating a deep chasm that can swallow up his opponents. Once they have fallen, Allastr will then bring the earth back together, burying his targets in their final stone resting place. Allastr first firmly digs his fingers in the ground and begins using his brute strength to cause the ground to crack and split, usually underneath a target or in between a group, and will then pull the earth apart, widening the crack to the point that his victims fall in to the deep chasm. While he end the spell after this gesture, Allastr can also pull the earth together to inflict even more damage, as well as trap them underneath to heavy earth. *'Raging Rock Sea' (岩石海の波瀾, Ganseki Umi no Haran) Digging his fingers into the earth once again, Allastr can cause the earth to swell and sway like a raging sea. After planting his fingers into the ground, he will cause to stir like a violent wave, sending his opponents into the air and then crashing back down to the ground. Against multiple enemies, he can cause them to lose their balance if not sent into the air, leaving them in a vulnerable position. This spell also works against caravans or individuals riding different means of transportation as he destroys their route and causes them to crash. Raging Rock Sea can destroy rows of structures, as well, such as a small town, causing the home to swell and bend, and then finally crumbling to the ground due to the instability of its foundation. All in all, this spell can be highly effective against anything on the ground. Advanced Spells *'Jotnar' (ジョトナー, Jotona) To initiate the spell, Allastr punches through the ground with each fist, firmly planting them within the earth. From there, slabs of stone will snap upward and begin encasing his entire arm, shoulders and parts of his chest. These stone slabs will then morph into oversized arms of gigantic proportions and when pulling them from the earth reveal his fists are now encased in giant stone armor, as well. This spell possesses the same strength as his Mountain King Fists spell but removes the need to be planted in the earth. Allastr can now freely move throughout the area without being weighted down by the stone armor thanks to his strength. The look of the armor is rather intricate if one were to get close enough to see, with several figures etched onto the surface depicting a war of sorts. The attack power of Jotnar has also increased to the point that when Allastr strikes the floor, he can release a shockwave capable of blowing back his opponents. Even strong barrier spells have difficulty standing up to a frontal assault. Another key ability of Jotnar is how it can repair itself during battle. While still highly durable, if Jotnar were to be damaged, Allastr can use the earth around him to repair the damage its sustained. This means that Jotnar can remain on the field for as long as Allastr wills it to be, though as with any spell, will eventually tire and fade after prolonged use. Stats Allastr's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Gloomy. When in his Breker form, Allastr's strength and durability increases dramatically, changing his statistics for Offense and Defense. These stats, while normally rated 3, now increase to 6 each, making him the guild's physically strongest member, stronger than Royce Blixtrande. Trivia *His theme song is Giving In by Adema. *While the other band members hold positions of work at Stocks Pub, Allastr does not. He does, though, take over as bouncer when Zander isn't available. Category:Transformation Magic User